One common environment for gaming is in a casino. Modern casinos are often large, elaborate structures that may contain numerous different gaming areas with hundreds or thousands of gaming machines. Moreover, the casino will often have one or more restaurants, lounges or bars, event areas, pools, entrances and shopping areas interspersed throughout the casino. It is not uncommon for casinos to also contain family areas or areas containing activities directed to children. Due to the size, configuration, and number of gaming machines within the casino, locating or tracking the various casino areas and machines can be complex and time consuming.
The complexity of finding or tracking the machines within a casino is exasperated by the common practice of casino personnel continually rearranging the location of gaming machines within a casino. For example, it is common for casino personnel to arrange gaming machines to particular location for a special event, such as a slot tournament. It is also common for casino personnel to group certain gaming machines at a particular location during a special event. For example, it may be desired to place large denomination gaming machines near an entrance or exit to a sporting event or other event that will be attended by wealthy gamblers. As a result, gaming machines often change location within a casino. The recurring relocation of gaming machines creates a drawback when attempting to track, monitor, and electronically communicate with the gaming machines.
It is also common for casinos and other gaming establishments to be regulated by authorities. These authorities may comprise a gaming commission or other licensing or regulator agency. The authorities often promulgate regulations that govern the proximity of a gaming machine to certain areas within the casino. The regulations may also control other aspects of game machine operation. By way of example, the regulations may prohibit casino personnel from locating a gaming machine within a minimum distance from an entrance or family area in the casino, or may prohibit operation of a gaming machine after or before certain hours. These regulations, combined with the recurring movement of the gaming machines often creates monitoring difficulties. For example, it is presently expensive, time consuming, and difficult to track the location of each machine in relation to other aspects of the casino. Moreover, it is difficult to physically find a particular machine on the floor and execute electronic communication with a particular machine. For example, different parts of the casino may utilize a different computer network.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for a method and apparatus to locate and track gaming machines, other regulated devices, or other aspects in a casino or other environment. The method and apparatus described herein provides a solution to the needs in the art and enables advanced features and functionality here before unachievably.